Increasingly, users of computing devices turn to Internet searches to find various forms of content related to a variety of topics, such as educational/instructional materials; music, movies, and other entertainment; consumer/product information; and others. Opportunities for authors, publishers, advertisers, and others to provide such content are likewise increasing.
Creation of such content can create various revenue generation opportunities. Service providers may, for example, derive direct revenue from selling such content to other website providers or directly to users, or via advertising revenues associated with websites providing such content to users for free.
In attempting to meet the increasing demand for digital web-based content, however, content providers may have difficulty gauging the popularity of the content they produce. Consumer surveys may be utilized, but these are often expensive, time-consuming, and prone to inaccuracies. Content production may likewise be time-consuming and/or expensive, and the production of an unpopular article, video, or other content is not likely to allow the content provider to recoup his or her investment in generating the content, much less turn a profit.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.